Just to hear you say
by Crazy4Moony
Summary: Matt wakes up with something strangely Mello-like strandling his waist. He's being really nice, but all Matt needs is to hear him say those three words. But he never does. Why would he now? Fluffy? MattMello


**Just to hear you say**

**For: yourparanoidbestfriend. Lots of love for you my dear!**

The first thing that seeps through your sleep-clouded mind is the _feel_. It woke you up, something slick against your back. You think nothing of it, wanting to go back to sleep—but it feels _really_ nice. Whatever it is, it easily glides up your shoulders. Something pokes you, and your muscles fletch—you want to groan but purr instead because this... this _slickness_ makes you feel something possibly _fantastic_.

It isn't until you hear the soft chuckle that you realise that the slickness are hands—and that they're easily working your way into oblivion.

"Me—mello?" your voice croaks, and you hear another chuckle.

The hands still and the body sitting on your bum leans forward. You feel the hairs on your neck rise when a golden lock brushes past your cheek, confirming that it is indeed _your_ blonde. He kisses your neck, reassuring you of his presence, trying to make you more at ease—your body relaxes a bit, so he hasn't completely failed. His hands start on your tense muscles again, and the only thing you manage to think is: _why is he being so nice?_ Because you love Mello with all your heart—but he's never too fond of showering you with affection. Not even when you're all alone—besides the lovemaking. He likes things the simple way. For him you're a constant in his live, and though you _know_ he loves you as much—if not more—as you love him, he never tells you.

Yet here he is. Taking care of you—caring _for_ you. And it feels darn _good_.

"Mells?" You try again—the silence isn't uncomfortable, not by far, but you feel as if you should say something.

"What is it?" His voice is so _silent_, and you try to see his face, twisting your head a bit. You can't, and it bothers you. "Do you want me to stop?"

"No, please," you put a hand on his thigh—at least you can reach there, though your whole body is so _tense_—how late was it when you went to sleep? You can't even _remember._ "I wanted to say good-morning."

You hear him laugh softly, his breath cooling your skin. You squeeze his thigh and realise he's not wearing clothes—tsk tsk, he shouldn't be naked and on top of you. It tends to make you horny. But apparently he ignores this fact, his hands steadily working down your back.

"Good-morning then." He kisses your neck again, and you feel a shiver running down your spine.

"I love you Mello." You say softly, and close your eyes—the effect is not the one you were hoping for.

In your head he laughed again and told you he loved you too—it ends love-'n-dovey with a sweet kiss to your neck once more. In reality, he did no such thing. His hands stop moving, and he snaps at you.

"Don't say such stupid things, bastard—guys like you get killed for a lot less than falling in love with other guys." That is the main problem with being in love with Mello, you realise—over and over again, and it _hurts_—he's rather religious. He's heard the stories—people can get brutally murdered for being gay around here, and he'll always keep it in mind. Gay mob-boss? Not done. But _fuck_ him, because you're _risking_ you're life for the blonde! You have the right to just hear him say those three little words.

"Mello, you're being ridiculous," you try to reason—hoping that you'll coo him into moving again. "We're trying to bust Kira's ass and it's not working," your voice suddenly turns bitter, and you realise you're biting your lips in aggravation—when did that happen? "If I don't get to tell you I love you _now_, then when? We're bloody dying here Mello—and I can't even love you. Now who's the bastard?"

"Don't be so sentimental about it," Mello cusses, but his hands start moving again nonetheless. "And we're not dying," he says as an afterthought. Then you feel his soft lips against your neck and he whispers: "I love you too Mattie."

**AN: I just know all you pervs thought the **_**slickness**_** was something else—or maybe it's just my pervyness thinking you pervs would think it's something else... ah well. It're hands people, just to get that clear!**

**This is for yourparanoidbestfriend—who was the 50****th**** person to fav author my silly ass, so I gave him a oneshot. Hope it's a bit fluffy—I know the only deal was MattMello, but I promised fluff, didn't I? Ah well, hope you enjoyed it!—and do keep on stalking me ;) It's quite fun—though my mother wasn't too pleased when she saw the burns in the front lawn. Tss, mothers... **


End file.
